Sakura and Toki
by fanficwriter007
Summary: So I don't usually write anything like this, as a matter of fact this is the first time I've written anything so explicit. This takes place when the crew is still in high school and living at the mansion. The Sakura/Toki relationship has always intrigued me, so I wrote them into a situation similar to that of a romance novel. Not for the faint of heart, read at own risk.


Toki couldn't believe that he found himself in this situation. Although he had picked on Sakura a lot in the past this was too much for anyone man to handle. He never imagined he would ever find himself squashed into a bathroom stall with her pressed against him. Even if they were hiding from enemies in the middle of a mission. The bathroom stall seemed like the perfect hiding spot at the time, but that was before Sakura's plush backside was pressed firmly against his groin and her smell overwhelmed him. Now he felt like he was being tortured and being found would be the better alternative.

She smelled like exotic flowers and the longer they stayed this way the more erotic the situation seemed. Toki almost couldn't bare it. In one moment of insanity he found himself covering her mouth so that she couldn't make a sound and he lowered his head to her neck and inhaled her scent. He then put his lips to the delectable skin at her neck and began to gently suck on the soft skin there, he felt her stiffen and then go still as the footsteps of the people after them got closer. She tasted like warm honey and after he left his mark on her soft skin he slid his tongue up her neck and began to gently suck on her ear lobe. When the footsteps abated he removed his hand from her mouth and was expecting angry retaliation.

"Toki." She moaned. She wasn't expecting Toki's lips on her skin to feel so…so good. She had been following Rei around for months and he wouldn't even looks at her, and she felt so much frustration. Sleeping in the same bed as him had made her start to feel things and although she found it embarrassing, it also felt good. She had also notice the way Toki had persistently groped her and teased her. She had been denying it for weeks, but his hands on her breasts had started to feel good and her nipples now got hard at the thought. While she contemplated this she pressed her rear closer to him, her breath coming out in little sighs now.

Toki couldn't believe what he was hearing; instead of an angry retort she had softly moaned his name. It was enough for him to lose his mind. As she pressed closer to him he began to kiss her neck again, softly running his tongue over the sensitive skin there. He moved his hands to where her sweater met her skirt and ran his hands up her flat stomach against the smooth skin there and when his hands found the hard nipples of her breasts he moaned. When she moaned again all composure he had shattered and he lifted her shirt and bra up to free her large breasts. Only stopping long enough to turn her around to face him and press her against the bathroom stall wall. He bent down and began to lick the already hard nipple of her right breast, putting his leg in between her sweet thighs to catch her when she slumped against the wall. He began to gently suck on her nipple.

Surely she was going to lose her mind. When Toki put his hands on her breasts and she felt the skin to skin contact she thought she was going to melt into a puddle. On top of the sweet sensation of Toki touching her she began to feel heat buildup in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted so much more. When Toki spun her around to put one of her nipples in his mouth she thought she was going to faint from the sweetness of the sensation. As she began to slide down the wall of the stall she felt the pressure of his knee on her most intimate area and felt a shock of heat go through her.

Toki couldn't believe this was happening. Only in his most erotic dreams did he ever get to touch Sakura like he was doing now. She was clutching his shoulders now while he licked and sucked on her succulent nipples. The sounds coming out of her mouth lighting a fire in his soul. He felt her begin to slide down the wall a bit and felt her crotch on his knee. He expected her to jerk away in shock, he knew that she had never been with a boy before, but when she began to slowing grind herself against his knee whatever rational thought he had left burned away. He ran his hand down her thigh and lifted her skirt just enough to slide his hand into the pink panties she wore that day. She was so wet and hot, he began to run his thumb over the part of her that he knew would make her feel the most pleasure. Her moans were getting louder so he covered her mouth with his to stifle the sound, lest they be found.

She was cracking into pieces. Every time Toki ran his thumb over her she felt herself grow hotter and her reality fray at the edges. She felt so good, she had no idea she could ever feel this good or be this wonton. As Toki rhythmically stroked her she began to naturally move her hips against his hand. What would Ogami think of her know if he could see here there letting Toki take her ever higher?

Toki felt her movements become more erratic and knew that she was close to breaking. He wouldn't let her, not yet. He may never get an opportunity like this again and he wanted to savor it. Kissing her on the mouth hard he took his hand away to the sound of her disappointed groan and kneeled on the floor.

"No, not there! This is too embarrassing!" Sakura sighed.

Toki ignored her complaints as he ran his tongue up her thigh to where her legs met. Her panties were wet and when he put his mouth there to kiss her he could taste her through the thin cloth. If her skin tasted like honey then this part of her was like the nectar of the gods. He moaned when she began to pant again. She was so close and he knew if he didn't hurry his chance would be lost. Carefully pulling the crotch of her panties aside he slowing licked and tasted where his fingers had just been. She was so hot on his tongue, her wetness dripping down her thigh. He began to softly suckle her and felt her stiffen and jerk. He knew she was cracking into pieces and all of a sudden she went completely stiff, moaning his name as she reached completion.

Sakura's mind went white hot as she felt her body fall into an ocean of pleasure. She had no idea what just happened, but it was the most intense thing she had ever felt. While she was still coming back to earth she felt Toki's hands sliding her panties down.

"This might hurt a bit, but I'll make you feel good again Sakura." Toki whispered in her ear. He knew he was going to hurt her, but he couldn't help himself. Her taste was still on his lips, he had done it. He had sent her over the edge in a way he knew that Ogami never would. It was not enough for him; he was so hard and wanted her so bad. Before Sakura could protest what he was about to do he dragged her down to the floor where there was just enough room for their bodies and laid her down. He quickly undid his pants and the relief of the air on his erection was enough to make him moan. He positioned himself before her wet entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He almost came right then, she was so tight and wet. He had been with women before, but none ever felt this good. He stilled when he felt the wall of her virginity and gave pause before continuing.

Sakura felt the pressure of Toki's erection at her entrance and lifted her hips to meet him. When he slid his shaft into her it felt so hot and the heat was melting away her reasoning. When Toki paused she looked at him and licked her lips. This was her first time, and although it was not how she envisioned it, she wanted more. She knew that Toki would stop if she said so and she felt that he was looking for her to choose what she wanted. She could either choose what Toki was offering or she could continually chase after Ogami Rei. At that moment she knew Rei would never touch her like this, although his ability was blue flame he as a man was all coldness. She looked Toki in the eye and licked her lips and began moving her hips on her own. Pulling him down to kiss him and moaning into his mouth. She had made her choice, she would take all of Toki and deal with the consequences later.

She had chosen him. When she pulled him down to her he knew that her choice had been made. Once Sakura had made a decision she never backed down from it and in the moment she had chosen him over Ogami. Toki was stiff wish shock until he felt her hungry kisses and heard her moan into his mouth. She was begging him to continue with her body, asking him to take her higher again and again with her touch. He plunged ahead through her virginity, trying to make the pain of her first time quick. When she went stiff with pain he stopped and kissed her.

It had hurt, she had heard from some classmates that your first time there was always pain. Toki was inside her, and while the pressure of it felt strange it also felt good. After the pain subsided she decided to try experimenting. She moved her hips on him, feeling the pleasure of having him inside her. His hardness filled her up and it felt right.

Toki knew he hurt her, but he never expected her to pick up so quickly how to make herself feel good with him. He almost lost his mind when he felt her hips move as she experimented with the new sensation she was feeling. She was so tight, wet and hot. He had never in his life felt the pleasure that Sakura was able to give him and he had a feeling that he would never be able to feel this with anyone else. Taking her queue he began to move in her and she quickly took up his rhythm. She panted and moaned his name urging him forward. He was so close, but he wanted to push her there first. He wanted her to feel all of the pleasure he could ever give her. When she came she tightened around his shaft and the feeling sent him over the edge. Rocked by his own orgasm he moaned her name over and over again.

When their breathing went back to normal Toki began to feel the embarrassment of they had just done. A new feeling for him, he had never felt embarrassment with the countless other women he had been with. Looking down at Sakura and noting her blush, he would never forgive himself if she began to regret what they had done. He also knew that more than making her his she had bewitched him and he would always be hers.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean for this to happen." Toki whispered to her.

"Why?" Was her simply reply. "I'm not sorry for what we did." Was all she said. For her it was as simple as that. When she urged Toki to continue she had made her choice and she knew that. "We should go, it sounds like no one is here anymore and the others will get suspicious if we keep them waiting for much longer." She smiled secretly to herself. Things were going to be much more interesting in the mansion they all shared.


End file.
